Cody's Children
by Harem Master123
Summary: After comforting Bridgette, kids start appearing around Playa Des Losers claiming to be the children of one of the Total Drama girls and Cody. What is Cody going to do with all these kids, girls starting to fall for him, and angry boys. The trouble begins. Cody x many or Cody/Harem whatever you would like to call it.
1. Comfort and the Arrivals Begin

AN I dont own Total Drama

Cody walked through the hallways in the resort on Playa Des Losers. The original contestants were waiting there while the fourth season was going on and Cody was really hating the place. Why? Because everywhere he went, Sierra was there in the shadows! Apparently she didn't take his 'just friends' speech seriously for long because as soon as her legs healed, she was back to her regular stalking habits.

Cody quickly ducked into the men's bathroom and locked the door. He suddenly heard a crash at the door and a groan. This caused him to freak out as he recognized it as Sierra's groan so he turned and ran towards the window. He then opened it and quietly jumped out before running into the forest to hide from Sierra. As he was running, he bumped into someone which caused both of them to fall. "I-I'm sorry!" Cody said as he got to his knees and bowed to the ground in apology.

"I-It's okay Cody, we both weren't looking," he heard. He looked up and saw Bridgette sitting up and rubbing her back. Cody rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and got up. He then proceeded to help Bridgette up. "So what are you doing out here Bridgette? I thought you didn't like being out in the woods by yourself," Cody asked her.

Bridgette looked down and rubbed her left arm. "Well...I just...felt like...going on a walk?" she said and gave an awkward smile, only for Cody to give her a 'Really. You think I believe you' look. Bridgette sighed and looked away for a second before looking back at Cody. She grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the resort, then to her room, and locked the door. Cody saw this and started to get nervous since he has never been alone with a girl before except for Sierra and that's only because she stalks him everywhere.

Cody watched as Bridgette walked towards him, then stopped, then began walking back and forth, before finally falling to her knees and crying. Cody watched in shock before getting off her bed and leaning down next to her. He then began to awkwardly pat her back to try and comfort her. "Um...Bridgette what's wrong? You can tell me. I want to help you," Cody told her as he sat down next to her. Bridgette suddenly wrapped her arms around him and put her head in the crook of his neck.

Cody blushed as this happened, but he just held her as he knew she needed to get this out of her system. After a few minutes, Bridgette calmed down, but she didn't make any motion to move from their position. Finally Cody, who started blushing again because somehow Bridgette had pushed herself closer to him and Cody was feeling her 'assests' pushing against his chest, said,"Um Bridgette...are you ready to talk about it now or do you want to stay like this or do you want to do something else?" Bridgette, who had finally realized their position, slightly blushed and she let go of him.

"Sorry about that Cody...I don't know what came over me," Bridgette said as she looked away from him so he couldn't see her blush. Cody nodded and he got up. "So Bridgette do you want to talk. We don't have to, but if you do then I'll listen," Cody told her as he sat on her bed while waiting on an answer.

Bridgette sighed before nodding her head and getting up so she could sit next to Cody. "Geoff and I broke up," she muttered sadly. Cody looked at her shocked. He really thought that they would last since they seemed so perfect for each other. "W-What happened Bridgette. I thought you two were going to last?" he asked her. Bridgette sighed as she looked at the ground while fiddling her thumbs.

"Geoff began acting like a jerk again like how he was on the Aftermath Show during Total Drama Action. I finally had enough of it and broke up with him, but he just smirked and said it didn't matter since he could get any girl he wanted now that he's a star. That was horrible for me to hear. It made think that I was just useless and horrible..." Bridgette told him as tears began to appear again, but Cody put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Listen Bridgette. You are anything, but useless or horrible. You are the nicest, sweetest, most athletic girl here and don't let anyone tell you otherwise even if it's you!" Cody told her before showing off his famous gap-toothed smile. This made Bridgette full face blush before she started to tear up. Cody started to freak out at this and he started to bow.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry!" Cody said as he kept bowing until Bridgette tacklehugged him to the ground. Cody gulped nervously as he felt her body on top of his. The warmth coming from her made him full face blush. "Cody, I'm not sad. I'm just happy you think of me that way. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever told me...not even Geoff told me that," Bridgette told Cody before looking down at him and smiling. Cody looked at wide eyed. She just kept smiling before leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"W-What was that for?" Cody asked her. She just leaned up and, while still looking at him, responded,"For being so nice to me even though we never talked that much on the show. I don't care what some people say about you just being a panty snatcher or pervert, you are by far the nicest person on this show." Cody just blushed and smiled back at her.

Bridgette finally realized what position they were in which made her blush and jump off him quickly. Cody got up and started rubbing his arm nervously. "Um I should probably head back to my room now and put up the traps to keep Sierra out," Cody told her nervously. Bridgette sighed and said,"She's still bothering you? I thought she was just going to be your friend." Cody just shook his head no as he looked at the ground sadly.

"Yeah no one's really noticed since no one talks to me. Ever since the third season ended, everyone's completely forgot about me. Everyone but Sierra and if anyone has remembered me, they just never really cared enough to help me with Sierra," Cody said sadly. Bridgette frowned before hugging him again. Cody looked up and wondered what he did to have such a wonderful and beautiful girl hug him so much in one day.

"Cody I am sorry for not noticing sooner. I promise to help you as much as I can from now on," Bridgette told him as she released him from the hug. Cody smiled as he looked up at her and nodded. They waved goodbye to each other and Cody left her room to head back to his before Sierra saw him.

Bridgette sighed in relief that she was able to finally get everything off her chest today. Suddenly she heard a voice, "Hello mom." Bridgette, scared, turned around and saw a little girl, about 10 years of age, standing there in her room. The girl was wearing a smaller version of Bridgette's blue hoodie and dark blue shorts with sandals. She has shoulder length blonde hair with a brown streak in it and green eyes. "W-Who are you?" Bridgette asked her with a slight twinge of fear in her voice since the girl seemed to pop in from out of nowhere.

"I am your daughter, mother," the girl said happily as she ran over to Bridgette and hugged her happily. "W-What?! I'm too young to have a daughter as old as you!" Bridgette said in shock.

"I know mom. I came from the future to make sure you get together with dad so I will be born!" the girl said with some determination in her. Bridgette looked at her closely and could swear that she saw some similarities between her and this girl in appearance. "Okay if you are my daughter...then prove it! Tell me something no one would know except my daughter," Bridgette told the girl. The girl looked at the ground and started thinking before finally thinking of something.

"You love to meditate, you value friendships, you were extremely clumsy at this age while you're on land, but you grow out of it as you get older, and you only date guys who are extremely nice, sweet, and not a pervert," the girl answered with a smile. Bridgette was shocked at this since no one knew all of this stuff about her. Yeah they might know one or two of these things, but not all of them.

"You-You're really my daughter?" she asked happily as she got on her knees and hugged her. "So what's your name?" Bridgette asked since she wanted to call her daughter something.

"My name is Ally Anderson," Ally said with a smile on her face showing off a gap-tooth smile. Bridgette thought about her last name and then saw the smile and finally connected things. "Wait you're mine and Cody's daughter?!" Bridgette yelled in shock. Ally nodded.

"B-But...we're just friends...nothing more!" Bridgette told her in shock. Ally smiled as she jumped onto Bridgette's bed and lied there. "I know. You're friends with him now, but soon you two will become more than friends and eventually you two will be married!" Ally said happily.

"What?! But...what about Gwen. He likes her?" Bridgette asked her. Ally shrugged her shoulders and looked at the ceiling. "Daddy told me that while he did like Gwen, you stole his heart away," she said happily. Hearing this caused Bridgette to faintly smile at how nice Cody seemed to become in the future. Bridgette wanted to keep arguing, but the girl's mere existence proves that Bridgette will end up with Cody in the future.

Suddenly Bridgette remembered what Ally told her when they were talking earlier. "Wait. You said you came back to make sure I end up with Cody right," Ally nodded,"then why do you keep talking about us as if we are together for sure?" Bridgette asked her. Ally sighed before pulling out a cell phone like device and pressed a button. A hologram chart appeared showing how high waves of existence were flowing in the future.

"This is my future, mom. See how the waves are slowly declining? That means the likelihood of my existence and my future existing is low now. That means daddy could end up with someone else and that means I might never exist. I don't want to fade away mom," she said with tears in her eyes. Bridgette looked at her sadly before pulling her daughter into a hug. Bridgette might have been caught offguard by the whole her marrying Cody in the future, but that changed when she realized that her marrying Cody wouldn't be that bad if it meant she would get such a beautiful daughter and besides, Cody was extremely nice and generous so she didn't see anything bad happening in the future.

"Don't worry honey. I promise you won't fade away," Bridgette told her while still hugging her. Ally was happy she came back to meet her mom when she was younger. What she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one to come back.

Okay this is the end of the first chapter of my Cody fic. I'm just going to say this now, characters will be out of character every now and then, but I will try my best to keep them in character as much as I can.

There will be no characters from Revenge of the Island which is when this takes place. The ROTI characters will be taken somewhere else when eliminated. There will be a kid with every girl from the Total Drama series seasons 1-3. All of them will be a child of that girl and Cody from different futures. I am thinking of ending it with Cody and all the girls being together, but if anybody wants Cody to end up with just one or two of the girls then tell me in a review *hint hint*

Just one more reminder - I don't own the Total Drama series or any of their characters.

See you next chapter.


	2. Another Child Arrives

I'm happy so many people like this fic already. Anyway, I'm sorry, but Sierra will be featured in this fic as well and will still act crazy, but she will change later so don't worry about it okay. Anyway I hope you keep reviewing about how you want this story to end. A harem, one girl, or two ending with him.

I don't own Total Drama series or any of the characters, just the OCs.

Cody felt a little happier after leaving Bridgette's room. "I'm happy that Bridgette's feeling better now. I better get back to my room to get some sleep," Cody mumbled to himself as he continued walking. Suddenly he heard movement behind him.

"Who's there? Sierra?" Cody asked as he looked around in slight fear. He quickened his pace so he could get back to his room only to trip over something and hit his head on the ground. The last thing he saw was a small silhouette of a girl. Cody then allowed sleep to overtake as he drifted off to slumberland.

The unknown figure giggled slightly before running off hoping that she wasn't seen just yet. Cody just lied there until someone spotted him and picked him up. "Hm I wonder why the Codemeister's on the ground!" the person said as they carried him off to the nursery. As they walked towards it, they noticed a familiar blonde haired girl walk out of her room with a smaller girl. "Hm...I wonder who that is with Bridge...what's more important. Taking Cody to the infirmary or spying on Bridgette?" the person sighed before deciding to take Cody to the infirmary and then going to spy on Bridgette.

As the person got closer to the infirmary, they noticed Cody stirring. "Yay! The Codemeister is awake!" the person yelled happily as she dropped him onto his feet. "Ow...I-Izzy?" Cody asked as he came back to. The now named Izzy just smiled as she helped steady him. "How are you?!" she asked him as he finally balanced himself.

"My head hurts. I think I hit it on the ground. Thanks for almost taking me to the infirmary," Cody thanked her as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Izzy just shrugged as she jumped up and grabbed a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. It looked to lead into the attic of the resort, but Cody wasn't sure since he was still trying to wake himself. Izzy just smirked that crazy smirk of hers before waving good bye to him and disappearing through the hole into the ceiling probably to go look for Bridgette.

"She never ceases to amaze me with her crazy antics. What time is it?" Cody asked himself as he looked at his watch. _'8:00 PM, huh' _Cody thought to himself as he decided to ignore his original plan of going to his room to get some sleep and instead head outside to look at the stars. Cody stuck his hands in his pockets and slowly walked out the door and onto the beach. He noticed that there were some other people outside as well, but he decided to ignore them since he wanted to look at the stars.

As he continued walking, a hand tugging on his shirt stopped him. He turned around and saw a small boy looking at him. "Uh hello," Cody said awkwardly while smiling at him. The boy smiled back at him which allowed Cody to see his gap-toothed smile. "Heh we have the same smiles," Cody said making the boy nod his head happily.

"So...um do I know you?" Cody asked him. The boy looked away shyly obviously not wanting to talk. Cody was about to ask again when the boy suddenly ran off leaving a confused Cody standing there. "That...was...weird," Cody mumbled before continuing his walk further down the beach to find a spot to relax. As Cody continued his walk, he noticed Gwen and Duncan making out. Cody silently growled and glared at in their direction. He wasn't glaring at Gwen obviously since he still liked Gwen. He was glaring at Duncan.

"That jerk...cheats on Courtney. Doesn't deserve Gwen..." Cody mumbled sadly as he walked in the opposite direction. As he walked off, he heard them tell each other that they love each other which made his heart break hearing Gwen tell someone that she loves them. Cody quickened his pace until he finally collapsed to the ground and started pounding on the ground while tears poured out of his eyes. Why...why did life have to hate him so much!

"Cody?" he thought he heard, but he ignored it as he kept hitting the ground in anger. Suddenly someone grabbed his fist and held it in place to keep him from punching the ground. He turned his head and saw Bridgette sitting there and looking at him in worry with a small girl behind her. "Cody what happened?" Bridgette asked him in worry. Cody just sadly and angrily mumbled what happened under his breath, but Bridgette was still able to hear him.

"Oh...Cody," Bridgette said sadly as she pulled him into a hug from behind. Cody just looked to the ground and continued crying until the small girl walked over to him and hugged him while saying,"Don't cry daddy." Cody didn't know why, but getting hugged by this girl filled him with happiness so he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her in return making both of them smile. After a few minutes of the three staying in that position, Cody calmed down and released his hug on the small girl, but she continued hugging him much to his confusion.

"I missed you daddy," she mumbled to him. Cody was confused at this so he turned around to Bridgette who was also still hugging him and saw that she had her eyes closed confusing him even more. He coughed to get her attention which also made her blush, but got her to let go. "Um Bridgette...who's this?" Cody asked her quietly so the little girl wouldn't hear him. Bridgette thought about telling him and after a few minutes, decided her answer.

"That is something you need to ask her Cody," Bridgette told him. Cody sighed and turned his head back over to the little girl only to see that she was gone. "Where did she go?" Cody asked Bridgette who looked over his shoulder and noticed she was gone as well.

"I need to go find her! Sorry Cody I'll talk to you later, but I need to find her!" Bridgette yelled as she ran off leaving a confused and still upset Cody behind. Cody sighed as he got up and walked off back to the resort only to see Sierra running in his direction. He groaned before running off even though he knew she was more physically fit then him. As he ran he got an idea. He started running close to the ocean and right as Sierra jumped towards him, he stopped and ducked down letting Sierra soar right over him and into the ocean.

Cody sighed before running off again knowing he would have a head start since it would take her at least 15-20 seconds to get out of the ocean and start running again. After 10 minutes, Cody reached the lounge and hid under a table that Noah and Harold were sitting at. They noticed this, but said nothing since they knew what he was hiding from. Less then a minute later, Sierra arrived. "Have you guys seen my Codykins anywhere nearby?" she asked them. Noah just shrugged and Harold shook his head no while pulling out a portable game device.

After Sierra ran off, Cody rose up from under the table and hugged the two much to Noah's annoyance. "Please let go of me Cody," Noah asked him in a calm voice even though Cody could detect some anger under it. "Can't believe she's still following you, gosh!" Harold said before taking a bite of his food that he had ordered earlier. Cody sighed before nodding his head and sitting on a chair next to Harold.

"So where were you earlier. I went to go and see if you wanted to play some games, but you weren't there?" Noah asked him. Cody sighed and explained to the two what had happened. "That's interesting Cody. So you thinking you have a shot with Bridgette?" Noah asked him with a smirk as he looked away from the book he had pulled out. Cody's face turned a bright shade of red as he shook his head no and looked away.

"Besides I still like Gwen," he told them angrily as he still had a faint blush on his face which kept him from looking intimidating at all. Harold and Noah just looked at each other before laughing slightly as they just nodded their heads even though they didn't believe him.

Cody groaned when he noticed their not believing faces so he lied his head on the table when he remembered the two kids he saw today. "Hey guys have you noticed any kids roaming the area earlier?" Cody asked them. Harold shook his head no while Noah gave him a look of disbelief. "Dude this show is for teenagers. Why would kids be here?" Noah asked him before going back to his book. Cody just shrugged before letting his head rest on the table.

Suddenly, a pair of feet landed in front of his face causing him to jump back in his chair, making Harold fall out of his seat, and Noah to look away from his book again. "So Cody you want to know more about the kid with Bridgette?" Izzy asked him. Cody just nodded his head happy that someone might know something about them even if it's just one of the kids.

"Yes Izzy what do you know about her?" Cody asked as he leaned in to her. Izzy looked around before leaning down until her head was in front of his. She then leaned in closer and whispered into Cody's ear,"I don't know." Cody just fell out of his seat in disbelief. Izzy then stood back up and began laughing. Cody then put his hand on the table and pulled himself up while glaring at Izzy. "Izzy!" Cody yelled as he grabbed her legs angrily. Izzy just laughed before her eyes widened and she fell off the table and onto an equally surprised Cody.

Cody groaned as he held his head in pain since his head hit the ground at the exact spot that it did earlier. His eyes widened as he felt something soft pressing up against his chest. He looked up and saw Izzy on top of him and not moving. "Izzy? Hey Izzy?" he questioned while poking her face, but she didn't budge an inch.

"Hey Cody, you guys okay?" he heard Noah ask. Cody just forced himself up and picked Izzy up in his arms. While straining since he wasn't that strong, he was able to keep her up. "She's unconscious. I'm taking her to the infirmary," Cody explained to them as he ran off.

As Cody ran throughout the halls, he could've sworn that he heard footsteps following them. "Probably just Sierra, but I don't have time to deal with her," Cody mumbled as he continued running until he reached the infirmary. He slowly and gently dropped Izzy onto a bed. He looked down at her and brushed one of her bangs out of her face before saying,"Sorry," obviously blaming himself for the current situation. Cody then quietly left the room.

Right as the door was closing though, someone stuck their foot in place to keep it opened and snuck in. The person closed the door and walked over to Izzy's bed before saying,"Open your eyes, I know you're not asleep." Izzy just opened her eyes and sat up while smirking at the person. "Heh you're good," Izzy said.

"So why were you faking?" the person asked her. Izzy just smirked as she lied down on the bed upside down. "Hm I don't know. Maybe I wanted Cody to pick me up or maybe I was hoping you would show yourself and I could find out who you kids are," Izzy said making the person flinch.

"Fine...I'm...your daughter...from the future," the girl told her. Izzy flipped back over and looked at the girl closely. The girl looked to be 10 or 11 even though she was pretty tall for her height. She had chestnut hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved green shirt that was opened over the chest like Izzy's tank top and a green skirt with sandals. After looking at her for a little while longer, Izzy smirked before hugging her. "Hi little one!" she said happily.

"You believe me...just like that?" the girl asked Izzy. Izzy just nodded her head. "Of course I do. Momma can feel the connection hahaha!" Izzy said before laughing. The girl sighed before shrugging her shoulders as she hugged Izzy back.

"I should've known you'd believe me. You were pretty crazy before marrying dad," she said. At this, Izzy's ears perked and she looked at the girl with interest. "Who's your daddy? Who's my future hubby?" she asked causing the girl to sweatdrop.

"Can I tell you after I find my little brother, aka your other child?" she asked Izzy. Izzy sighed sadly before nodding her head. As they were about to leave, Izzy stopped her and asked,"What's your name?" The girl looked up as if she was wondering on if she should tell her mom her name. After awhile she finally decided on it.

"I am Jessica Anderson," the newly named Jessica answered before running out of the room. Izzy didn't have to take more than a moment to realize who her husband was going to be. _"Heh Cody huh? That was very unexpected,"_ Izzy thought as she followed her daughter who was moving very fast.

AN Okay that's the end of the second chapter. I hoped you like it. We are introduced to a second kid. I did show a third, but we weren't introduced fully to him yet. I must say I love the Cozy pairing. Anyway please review on the final pairing for this fic. Who should Cody end up with?

1. Harem  
2. One girl  
3. Two-Three girl

Please leave a review and vote. It will really help me shape this fic better.


End file.
